judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Birdena Bittlemeier
'Birdena Bittlemeier '''is one of the tritagonists in Judge Mia. She is a old, ugly lady. She is stuck up and wants to always get her way. She seems to have many jobs, including having a doctorate degree, despite that fact that she's a complete oaf and idiot. Personality Birdena is stuck up and rude. She outbursts, and interrupts. On rare occasions she helps people out, but usually only for a price. For example, in ''Judge Mia Forever when Mia asked Birdena and the "gang" to help her with the fundraiser, Birdena originally refuses, but then later offers to help when Mia states that she will be rewarded with prizes. Physical appearance She is a bald old lady, who ironically looks like a baby. Her limbs are flabby, her cheeks are fat, and her mouth is locked in an idiotic grin. She features resembles Unidentified human, 1 and Unidentified being, 1. Timeline 1221 Birdena is born. 1221 - 1309 Kit, Birdena's daughter, is born. 1309 Birdena makes her first ever appearance on the show, appearing in the background of A Very Mia Christmas. 1310 Birdena makes her next appearance in a slightly bigger role; She has a lead part in the commercial The Hag Button. 1311 Her role degrades again; Birdena makes only crowd appearances. 1312 .]]Birdena gets another large role. As her first non-commercial major appearance, she is in a court case in the episode Jury Fury. She sues Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue for trampling on her garden. This is the first time she is named, and finally makes a character for herself. 1313 Birdena appears in a commercial: Chitty Chitty Fang Fang. 1314 Birdena's character gets acknowledged more. She has another large role: Birdena is in another court case, this time suing JMN Studios because of injuries that occurred in her latest appearance. Next she appears in Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day in a commercial, Gymco - Pigswell. She also appears in the crowd of Perry vs. Mary and Judge Buck, another commercial in The Return of Judge Maya, and a cameo in the season finale, ''Postcards from Buck''. ]] 1315 Birdena appears in every Season 8 episode; She represents the "world" in The People vs. the Halfbreeds. She asks Judge Mia to exclude halfbreeds from the population, and have them massacred. In Croakella vs. Schnauzette, Birdena shares that she robs from banks frequently. She is the orphanage manager in Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery, and in The Revenge of Judge Maya, she pretends to be wounded so Judge Maya's two guards will be distracted by helping her. 1316 Birdena sues Geezer Groves Retirement Home for "forcing" her to come live with them. 1317 She has a cameo in Turd Love. 1318 She is in the crowd of Grouch vs. Mama Java, and helps Brownfeather with her molting in Brownflesh. In No Shell for Turd, she operates on Turdsley, surgically planting a shell on his back. 1319 She appears as a zombie in Night of the Living Ape. In The Haunted, she locks Mia and Nut inside the courthouse overnight. In Judge Mia's Halloween, she frightens the local trick-or-treat-ers by acting like a witch, and giving Turdsley an apple with a razor in it. for the JMN fundraiser.]] 1325 She is in the crowd of So Sue Me!. She offers Humphrey her orthopedic shoes in The Dark Side of the Mutt, trying to make him back to normal. 1326 In Crappy Anniversary, she babysits Marley and Maggie while Matilda is out plotting against Fransisco. 1327 She appears in the Buck's Lil' World for Buck vs. Hipper, attacking Turdsley when Buck lies, saying Turdsley destroyed her lawn. In Judge Mia Forever, Birdena helps raise funds for JMN to win the court-case. 1328 - 1337 and death It was revealed in the epilogue of Judge Mia Forever that Birdena died. The epilougue took place is 1337, so Birdena could have died in 1328, 1329, 1330, 1331, 1332, 1333, 1334, 1335, 1336, or 1337. She was 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, or 116 when she died. On her gravestone, it says "YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT CRAP???". Quotes *"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT CRAP???" *"Look who's talkin, I can't tell if that's your face or your butt!" *"Gee bubzy brown, you must have been a pretty crappy kid ''to get adopted twice." Trivia *Even though she's bald currently, she had a large amount puffy white hair ten years ago.Shown in a flashback in the episode ''Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery. *Critics of the show says that Birdena is replacing Buck in newer seasons. *She is usually "naked." *Judge Maya used Birdena as a bridge to escape Exile Island. *For some reason, Murphy calls Birdena Weddingplannery, shown in The Justice Bride. *Birdena doesn't believe in going to the grocery store She says so in Jury Fury, while explaining how Turdsley destroyed her garden, so she has her own garden. *Birdena might get her own spin off called Birdena & Friends. Appearances |102 = |103 = |104 = |105 = |201 = |202 = |301 = |302 = |303 = |304 = |401 = |402 = |403 = |404 = |501 = |502 = |503 = |504 = |505 = |601 = |602 = |603 = |604 = |605 = |606 = |607 = |701 = |702 = |703 = |704 = |705 = |706 = |707 = |801 = |802 = |803 = |804 = |901 = |902 = |1001 = |1002 = |1003 = |1004 = |1005 = |1006 = |1101 = |1102 = |1103 = |1104 = |1105 = |1106 = }} Gallery Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Running Gag Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tritagonists Category:Dead